prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
STPC47
is the 47th episode of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure and is the 780th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary To rescue Fuwa and the Star Princesses, everyone heads for the Notraiders' planet. What could Princess Ophiuchus' actual plan be!? Major Events *The Notraiders and the Nottorei fight alongside the Pretty Cure for the first time, officially leaving Darknest. *Fuwa sacrifices herself to protect the Cures from being swallowed up by Ophiuchus' black hole. Synopsis Inside the Starry Sky Alliance main station, Toppa's colleagues nurse the injured Notraiders back to health. Garuouga then wakes up from unconsciousness and the first people he sees are the Cures, Prunce and Aiwarn. As Yuni informs that Aiwarn rescued him earlier, Garuouga apologizes to Aiwarn who gets embarrassed in return. Madoka tells him that both Kappard and Tenjo will be awake later as they too have been restored to health. When Prunce carries on about the whereabouts of Fuwa and the Star Princesses, Garuouga looks at his wrist and assumes that Ophiuchus has transported to an unknown world with them as hostage. At the former headquarters, Ophiuchus mocks the Star Princesses and Fuwa for being helpless when it comes to preventing her from destroying the universe. Using the twisted imagination she gathered, she summons a powerful force that she plans to transfer to Fuwa. Meanwhile, Garuouga explains that Ophiuchus had to own Fuwa and the power source from his now destroyed planet to perform the ritual in which Madoka believes that Ophiuchus has in fact returned to the headquarters. Yuni, however, remembers that only Ophiuchus has access to said planet, while Garuouga is upset about his bracelet being confiscated. Toppa walks in to say that finding the planet won't at all be difficult because during his investigation on Guten, he discovered the location of the headquarters, although it does require multiple repeated warps to get there. Tenjo and Kappard regain strength, much to the group's surprise, and they vow to defeat Ophiuchus. The recovered Notraiders all cheer as Hikaru announces their departure to find the headquarters and protect the universe together. One of Toppa's colleagues is doubtful but Toppa still chooses to believe in the girls, as they are the only hope in this dire situation. He then commands everybody to head to the Notraider headquarters. While the girls and Prunce handle the supplies, Yuni asks Prunce about the thirteenth Star Princesses creating the universe and he admits that although he has served them for a long time, this is the first time he had known about that information. Ophiuchus then continues to torture Fuwa and the Princesses, claiming that she has released all of their powers, much to Fuwa's curiosity. Ophiuchus then taunts Fuwa by telling her about her origins and how she is just a vessel. When the sword is pinned into the ground, Ophiuchus' power will be transferred into Fuwa and spread darkness worldwide to swallow up the entire universe. Then Ophiuchus will be able to renew the universe as she desires. The other Star Princesses tell her that their magic isn't limited to just Fuwa, but Ophiuchus hasn't forgotten about that either. Back at the station, Kappard finishes cleaning his staff and takes a sip of water, when Hikaru and Lala approach him with some rice balls. At first, Kappard is reluctant to try one, claiming that he'd rather drink water, but Hikaru continues to beg him enthusiastically. Convinced by the girls, he hesitantly takes a bite and is surprised by its taste. He gives them a smile afterwards. On the other hand, Tenjo is supervising her underlings as they repair the UFOs when Elena walks up to her. She tells Elena that she is too busy to rest, but thanks Elena and the other Cures for rescuing her and her teammates from going berserk and even saving her underlings. Elena blushes upon receiving her gratitude. As for Aiwarn, she is having trouble operating the control panel of her spaceship. Yuni sees her struggling and teases her for renovating it in a ridiculous fashion. Offended, Aiwarn calls the spaceship problematic. Yuni, however, manages to tackle the problem effortlessly with one slam, saying that it requires some hidden skills to open the panels. Receiving Yuni's friendly wink makes Aiwarn blush. While observing everything from a higher floor with Madoka, Garuouga wonders why the Cures accept the Notraiders although they have harmed them in the first place. Madoka says that she is uncertain about whether the others have sincerely accepted them, but after watching how Prunce joyfully distributes donuts to several Notterei, she tells him that she wants to move on from the past as well. Toppa then announces that they are near the headquarters and orders everyone to prepare themselves. While the Notraiders get ready themselves, the Cures transform on top of the station after Hikaru vows to rescue Fuwa. On the other hand, Fuwa, the Princesses and Ophiuchus can sense the large amount of imagination approaching, with Fuwa quickly realizing the Cures are coming to free her. Ophiuchus scoffs after seeing how quickly they arrived and attacks them with a black hole. The Notraiders stay back and order their troops to attack the snakes, while AI gives the Cures a ride to the headquarters. But the snakes have become quite a hassle for the Cures to attack due to their large numbers, until the generals voluntarily serve as distractions for the snakes. As the Cures head towards the headquarters, Fuwa screams for help. Ophiuchus wants to drive them away by shooting out more snakes, only for the Cures to come out on top. Angered, Ophiuchus scolds them for disturbing the ritual, but Star is only focused on freeing Fuwa. At first, Ophiuchus sees Star as being naive about the whole protection concept but is shocked to witness the Cures' Twinkle Imagination. With Southern Cross Shot and Rainbow Splash, they temporarily beat down Ophiuchus, and Star gives Fuwa a hug which frees her from the snake that had bidden her. However, upon her recovery, Ophiuchus finally reveals the truth behind Fuwa and the other Princesses: part of the Princesses' powers was distributed to the world to create imagination. At the same time, Ophiuchus reveals her backstory of being exiled after objecting against sharing imagination and later attempted to pressure the other Princesses in submitting to her by using violence, gathering darkness in preparation. Prunce tries to deny the fact, until Ophiuchus mentions the memories of the twelve constellations on every planet. Ophiuchus proceeds to mock the Cures' faith on imagination by listing out different negativity that occurred on respective Notraiders afterwards: anger, sadness, jealousy and other twisted emotions, which motivated her to destroy the entire universe by devouring planets and calling herself Darknest to deceive the people with twisted imagination for her own gain, including invading the Star Palace. In truth, it requires all of the thirteen Princesses to either wipe or create the universe, and the vessel turns out to be Fuwa, as Fuwa has the most amount of magic stored inside her. Taurus panics and begs the Cures to perform the ritual, with Virgo telling them to combine their powers with Fuwa's, in hopes that it will stop Ophiuchus' reign. Leo even warns that the universe may disappear if they refuse to do so. As all of the Princesses spill out the truth of imagination and the creation of Fuwa, with the ultimate product being Twinkle Imagination, Ophiuchus is still unfazed, and casually informs the Cures that if Fuwa is used, she will return as part of the Palace and erase it from existence. As the Notraiders struggle, the Princesses urge the Cures to act while Ophiuchus plans to murder them first. Suddenly, Fuwa flies forward and reassures the Cures that everything is going to be okay, deciding to protect everybody she loves by using the Cures' powers as a weapon to propel and attack Ophiuchus. Consequently, the Cures can't prevent her from changing her mind, and Prunce can only watch while screaming in agony and tears. As for Hikaru, she recalls snippets of memories on raising Fuwa, tears starting to spill from her eyes. At last, the explosion results in Fuwa vanishing into thin air and the Princesses nowhere to be seen. Hopeless, Hikaru slumps onto the ground and mourns Fuwa's death. Characters Pretty Cures *Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star *Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky *Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil *Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene *Yuni/Cure Cosmo Mascots *Fuwa *Prunce Villains *Ophiuchus Star Princess Secondary Characters *Star Princesses *Toppa *Aiwarn *Garuouga *Kappard *Tenjo Trivia *A second preview for Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure is shown after the episode. Constellation Fortune Telling Gallery :Main Page: STPC47/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:Episodes Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure